


Here Comes The Sun

by BethsAnatomy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethsAnatomy/pseuds/BethsAnatomy





	Here Comes The Sun

The sunset began to glow through the window as Dani lay on the bed strumming her guitar and humming. Her eyes were closed as she moved her head back and forth to the beat playing in her mind. She didn't notice Santana walk into the room and watch her from the doorway. The sun reflected perfectly off Dani's face and she smiled as the song playing in her head stopped and her hands rested on her guitar. She opened her eyes and turned to face Santana who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How long were you standing there?" Dani asked as she sat up, leaning her guitar against the side of the bed.

"Not long enough," Santana walked over and sat next to her girlfriend.

They sat facing each other in silence, smiling and wondering what the other one was thinking. Santana traced her fingertips down Dani's arm, sending shivers down her spine.

"What were you playing?" Santana broke the silence.

"Just a song I'm writing,"

"What's it about?"

"A girl," Dani smiled and leaned back against the pillows.

"Do I know her?"

"Possibly. She's got these beautiful brown eyes, and these amazing lips. You know, the kind you could just kiss for hours. Gorgeous smile too."

"Sounds familiar," Santana smiled as she laid next to Dani, grabbing her arm and wrapping it around her own.

Dani nudged her body closer to Santana and turned to face her. Their hands intertwined and Dani leaned in, hinting to Santana that she wanted a kiss. Santana leaned over, pressing her lips to Dani's. The kiss was short, but sweet, as Dani pulled back, flashing her dimples in Santana's direction.

"So why New York?" Santana asked.

"Why not New York? It's magical here," Dani quickly glanced out the window, watching the sun rise above the industrial skyline.

"So broadway then?"

"For me? No," Dani turned back to face Santana, "I want to be a singer. Go up on stage and sing my own songs. Just me and my guitar. I want to change the world with my music, give people something to put their faith in, even if it's only for three minutes."

"Wow,"

"But for now, I'm happy playing small shows here and there. And of course one on one concerts with my super hot girlfriend," Dani leaned in and kissed Santana again.

"Only if they're naked one on one concerts," Santana smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

"I might be able to do something about that," Dani laughed, "But...I have to go get ready for my shift. I'll see you tonight at work?"

"Yeah, of course,"

Dani picked up her bag that was sitting on the floor and walked over to Santana. She placed a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking out the door


End file.
